


A Bit Of Loving

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Days, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Drake’s day had managed to go from bad to worse, but JJ knows how to make him feel better.





	A Bit Of Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, JJ/Drake, A little bit of loving will make it all right,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Drake had been having one hell of a day. It hadn’t been any one thing, just a lot of little ones combining to make it drag on and on. Having his foot trampled on earlier by the mountain of a man he and JJ had been attempting to arrest hadn’t helped. Drake was pretty sure nothing was broken, he doubted he’d be able to walk at all if it was, but it was definitely bruised badly enough that he was limping. 

Having his computer break down when he was halfway through his report had felt like the final straw. The precinct’s resident tech expert was trying to fix it, but whether he’d be able to salvage the report was anybody’s guess. With nothing else to do while he was waiting, Drake had started again with pen and paper while everything was still fresh in his mind, thinking he could type it up later, and then had managed to spill coffee all over it. Thankfully it was still just about legible, although a bit smudged in places, but by that point, all he’d wanted was for the day to be over already.

Naturally that meant the last hour dragged by even more slowly than the rest of the day had, the hands of the wall clock barely seeming to move as Drake finished his slightly damp report and turned his attention to some other paperwork. He still didn’t have his computer back.

After what felt like an eternity, he looked up at the clock and with a sigh of relief watched it tick over that last minute to shift change, at which point he leapt to his feet and almost feel over because of the pain that shot up his leg; he’d forgotten his bad foot.

“Come on, Drakey,” JJ warbled, bounding up alongside him. “I’ll help you get home. You should keep off your foot as much as possible and my car’s right outside.” Drake didn’t have a car, he couldn’t afford to run one, so JJ giving him a lift wasn’t unusual. Drake accepted gratefully.

“Thanks, JJ.”

“Don’t mention it; you’re my partner, and partners are always there for each other, no matter what.”

They were lovers too, but that part wasn’t common knowledge, which was just the way they wanted it.

JJ didn’t drive to Drake’s building, choosing instead to take Drake back to his own far more spacious apartment, in a high rise that at least had working elevators so Drake didn’t have to limp up several flights of stairs. Even so, all the walking and standing took its toll and he was glad to sink down on JJ’s big, comfy sofa and take the weight off his sore foot.

JJ left him for a few minutes, returning with a stiff drink, some nibbles, because Drake was always hungry, and an ice pack for Drake’s foot. Without hesitation, he untied Drake’s shoe, eased that and his sock off, and propped the injured foot on a fluffy, padded footstool, the ice pack held in place by a loosely fastened length of bandage.

“There; that should help with the swelling. Now enjoy your drink while I fix dinner.” JJ leant over and kissed Drake. “I’ll take care of everything.” With that he bounced away to the kitchen, singing.

Smiling as he sipped his drink and munched on the assorted nibbles, Drake felt all the tension in his body starting to melt away. His day might not have been the best, but the evening was definitely making up for it. 

The End


End file.
